N'importe quoi ou l'errance d'un frère
by nictus
Summary: Eric après la mort de sa soeur.


Depuis plus de six mois, il le voyait se débattre avec sa souffrance, sa peine, le vide qu'elle a laissé en partant. Il ne dormait pas, ne mangeait pas. En un mot, il ne vivait pas il survivait. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre dans les situations les plus dangereuses. Il voulait mourir et partir la retrouver. Il l'avait soignée, soutenue et elle était partie sans avoir eu le temps de le remercier. Aujourd'hui, il lui fallait agir, il ne voulait pas le perdre, c'était trop, pas lui, il ne devait pas mourir, il ne devait pas partir. Pas lui, pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Il devait l'empêcher de continuer, lui parler, le raisonner.

Ce jour-là, il le prit dans son bureau, le jeune homme semblait aller bien, mais plus on l'observait, plus on voyait sa souffrance dans ses yeux bruns, si semblables aux siens, les cernes, reflets des nuits d'insomnies, la pâleur du visage qui bien qu'étant mat se voyait. Tout montrait sa souffrance. La perte d'une sœur partie trop vite.

Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es comme ça,  
Pourquoi ça va pas,  
Pourquoi t'essaies pas,  
Pourquoi tu veux pas.

_ Elle est partie parce que je n'ai pas su la protéger. Elle est partie parce que j'aurais dû l'empêcher de sortir. Elle est partie parce que…

_ Parce que je n'étais pas là. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à porter le poids de cette culpabilité. Moi seul le peut, car je t'avais promis de la protéger et voilà…

Dis-moi, pourquoi tu souris  
Et pourquoi tu pleures,  
Pourquoi t'as envie,  
Et pourquoi t'as peur.

_ Non Horatio, tu ne sauras pas. Je… Je ne veux pas en parler. Je ne veux pas. Laisse-moi.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas te détruire, Eric, elle ne voudrait pas que tu souffres, elle ne voudrait pas que tu pleures sur elle, que tu te laisses aller, que tu meures. Tu es… Nous devons vivre pour elle, parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas que nous venions la rejoindre si tôt.

_ C'est toi qui çà ?! Arrête ! Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

_ Je le comprends mieux que tu ne le penses. Elle était ma vie, mon rayon de soleil. Ma vie est vide sans elle. Chaque matin, quand je me lève, que je vois sa place vide dans mon lit, une boule se forme dans ma gorge et… Je retiens mes larmes, car le temps des larmes est passé. Mais le soir, elles reviennent, plus dur plus fortes que jamais. Le vide que sa mort nous a laissé, ne sera jamais comblé. Mais, il nous faudra, il nous faut apprendre avec. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut nous battre pour ne pas tomber parce que d'autres ont besoin de nous.

_ Mais, c'est le vide ! Le néant ! La mort vaut mieux, au moins nous serons réunis, elle et moi comme avant. La mort, Horatio, sera notre libératrice, notre libération. Nous avons assez donné. Si nous n'avons pas pu la protéger, elle, nous ne pourrons pas protéger les autres.

_ Un jour, nous la reverrons Eric, je te le promets, nous la reverrons, ce jour-là, nous serons réunis. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment. Elle viendra nous chercher, mais pour le moment, nous devons nous battre !

Dis-moi, pourquoi tu dis ça,  
Pourquoi t'y crois pas,  
Pourquoi t'y crois plus,  
Pourquoi tu sais plus.

_ Je n'ai plus de croyance. Nos parents nous ont appris la foi en un Dieu sauveur, protecteur, mais après çà, tu ne peux pas me demander de croire qu'il y a un Dieu qui protége les innocents. Elle était innocente. INNOCENTE ! Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! C'est ce Dieu que tu pries, qu'elle priait qui l'a tuée ! Comme tu peux croire en lui après çà ? Tu étais heureux avec elle. Nous étions heureux ensemble et il l'a tuée ! Non Horatio, c'est fini…

_Tu vois, tu retrouves plus ta rue.  
T'as paumé l'étage.  
J'crois bien qu't'es perdu.  
Tu marches pas, tu nages._

_ Laisse-moi t'aider. Murmura le lieutenant en plongeant ses deux océans de tristesse dans les deux puits de tristesse de son collègue. Je veux t'aider.

_ Non ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est ma vie. Si j'ai décidé qu'elle doit se terminer maintenant ou au moins le plus rapidement possible, je le ferais.

_ Non ! Eric, tu n'as pas le droit. Pense à la souffrance de ta sœur, à … la mienne. Perdre Marisol et te perdre toi, non…

_ Laisse-moi sortir de cette pièce. Fit le jeune homme en se levant. Laisse-moi mettre un terme à ma vie… à ma souffrance. Laisse-moi combler le vide de ma vie sans elle. Elle était ma sœur. Je l'ai soignée… Laisse-moi

_Et là, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester là sans rien dire ?  
Ah oui, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester planté là  
A te voir partir dans tes délires  
Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi ?_

Horatio regarda Eric découragé, triste, abattu. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte aussi vite. Non pas lui.

_ Elle ne voulait pas partir. Murmura-t-il en prenant la main d'Eric. Elle ne voulait pas nous quitter. Mais, on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Toi, tu as le choix, ne fais pas de conneries. Elle voulait vivre et on l'a tuée. Tu peux vivre, tu dois vivre et tu veux mourir. Tu as pensé à moi ? A elle ? A Calleigh ? A tous tes amis ?

_ Ils ne comprennent pas… Ils ne savent pas… Tu ne sais….

_ Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

_ Tais-toi. Je ne te demanderais pas de m'aider, je te demande de te taire, de ne rien faire.

_ Non mais tu rigoles ?!

_Dis-moi, pourquoi tu fais ça,  
Pourquoi t'arrête pas.  
Tu te fous en l'air.  
Ça a l'air de t'plaire.  
_

_ Elle voulait que tu vives. Murmura Horatio.

_ Laisse-la !:

Horatio le regarda. Il avait la gorge nouée, les larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Le stoïque lieutenant ne pourrait les retenir longtemps. Il n'en aurait pas la force. Il allait le perdre, il le sentait, mais il ne le voulait pas. Vouloir ! Pouvoir ! Que de grands mot vide de sens. Il VOULAIT vivre heureux avec sa femme, mais il ne le POUVAIT pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais, lui Eric, n'était pas affligé de cette tare qui est de perdre tous ceux qu'il a osé aimé. Non, lui une fois surmontée cette mort, il pourrait vivre heureux et aimer… Tandis que lui serait condamné à voir mourir les gens qu'il aime. C'est d'une voix brisée, rauque, douce que la tristesse, l'abattement nuancent qu'il dit :

_Pourquoi, pourquoi tu comprends pas  
Que c'est pas vrai tout ça,  
Que tu reviendras pas  
Si tu t'en vas par là ?_

_ Mais c'est le but ! Je sais ce que je quitte. Je sais aussi vers quoi je vais ! Je vais vers elle. Je la protégerais Horatio, je n'échouerais pas !

_Et là, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester là sans rien dire ?  
Ah oui, tu crois  
Qu'je vais rester planté là  
A te voir partir dans tes délires  
Et te laisser faire n'importe quoi ?_

_ Je ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est ma vie. Je décide.

Silencieusement, il partit.


End file.
